Too Many
by magicwillow261
Summary: This is a story about Colin overcoming many obstacles and finding out exactly where his heart belongs. This will hopefully be fairly long and I hope you enjoy. Email me if you have questions or just review. Please, only constructive critism; if you don
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Everwood or the characters from the hit TV show! I only own Ellie (new girl)  
  
Rating: PG for some language!  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hey! Have you seen the new girl?"  
"Yeah! She seems pretty cool. I saw Colin and Amy talking to her. They were with her at the orientation too!"  
"Damn! She must be pretty cool if they are talking to her and hanging out with her in just a 2 weeks span."  
"Yeah, must be. Wanna go talk to her?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So, what does your schedule look like, Mrs. Popularity?" Ephrem Brown questioned with a sarcastic grin. He had short brown hair with the bluest eyes. He was fairly tall with a punk rock look about him. Ellie Jackson gave her neighbor a fierce but friendly glare. The day she moved in, Ephrem showed her part of the town. She had long brown hair that reached well past her waist. Her eyes were green, with a blue rim.  
"Well, Mr. Outcast-wanna-be, it looks pretty good. I have three out of four classes with Colin, two with Amy and all with you." She looked at her schedule, then paused. "Why did you call me that?"  
"Call you what?" Ephrem realized what she meant after asking. "Oh, well, I saw everybody noticing you and coming up and talking to you like you were their new best friend."  
"So, that makes me popular?"  
"Well, seeing as I never got that treatment here, hell yeah it makes you high on the list!"  
"Hey, Amy talked to you, so that had to have had some weight."  
"Well, the fact that Colin didn't approve of me, thinking I was here to steal his girl, didn't really help my popularity points to much."  
"Didn't you tell me that you liked Amy for the longest time?"  
"Well, yeah, but that was a while ago. Once he learned that I got over her and realized I was no longer a threat to their relationship, I was taken in with open arms. But by then the damage was done."  
"Okay. I see. So now you like her best friend, Emily?"  
"Shut up. Nobody knows but you." Ephrem looked around hoping that nobody heard what Ellie had said. Satisfied, he looked back at Ellie. "Sorry, but seriously, nobody knows but you and I don't think Emily likes me. And it's just a crush; it's not at a full liking stage yet."  
"So, you're over Amy?"  
"Well, yeah, I guess."  
"You guess? That doesn't sound very convincing Ephrem." Ephrem just looked at Ellie, but said nothing. He knew he wasn't totally over her, but he had to try. They continued walking down the hall, and every once in a while, somebody would stop Ellie and introduce themselves. Some even said something to Ephrem, noticing his existence for once. Ephrem did like the feeling of finally being recognized, but wished it was under different circumstances.  
"So, what do you think of Colin?"  
"He's cool, and very sweet. Not to mention pretty influencing around here."  
"Well, he is the reason all these people are being so friendly. He told someone you were cool so it got around that you're a friend of theirs and 'voila', you're popular!"  
"Is he that way to every new person?"  
"Nope, that's why everyone is in a rush to get to know you. Colin hasn't used his time on any other girl other than Amy, and for him to notice you, it's sort of unusual."  
"Are you saying that you think Colin likes me?"  
"I'm just telling you what I am seeing. It might not be like that." Ellie was curious now. She began to ask Ephrem more questions about Colin, but when she looked at him, she noticed his eyes were focused on something else. She looked up to see Amy and Colin walking towards them. Ephrem's attention was solely on Amy, while Ellie, just learning Ephrem's suspicion, was focused on Colin's eyes. He was looking straight at her. Ellie couldn't let the fact that Colin was focused on her let her believe something that just couldn't possibly be true.  
"Hey Ellie. So you ready for Chemistry?" Colin asked. He also had short brown hair, but was held down with some gel. Ellie had to admit to herself, that Colin was very attractive. Especially the deep brown eyes he had. Most brown eyes were dull, but not Colin's; one could get lost just looking into them.  
"Yeah, I guess so. What's the teacher like?"  
"Oh, Mrs. Dauphin isn't so bad. She's a good teacher." Amy answered before Colin. She had medium long blonde hair and grey blue eyes. She constantly smiled, which conveyed the dimples she had in the corners of her mouth. Ellie could see what Ephrem saw in her, but couldn't see what Colin was doing with someone like Amy. She was two years younger for one, and was somewhat ditzy. "I just can't believe that you and I have only one class together." Amy said to Colin. Colin finally looked at her and just shrugged.  
"Well, we better get there so we can get to our seats first. Hopefully she hasn't given us a seating chart." Amy suggested. The four of them started off to the Chemistry lab. They talked along the way, with Ellie still keeping in mind what Ephrem had said earlier. She looked behind her to see Ephrem and Amy talking about a show they had watched last night. Her eyes drifted to Colin, whose eyes were on her. She smiled and realized that she was blushing. Colin, in turn, blushed also. Ellie looked away, trying to get her cheeks to cooperate with her. She slowed down and let Amy and Ephrem go ahead to lead the way. Her curious nature was getting the better of her and she needed to know for sure if what Ephrem said was possible. Colin had a look of surprise when she slid beside him, but the expression quickly turned into satisfaction.  
"So, has Ephrem been a good guide? Showing you around Everwood?"  
"I guess you could call him a good guide. He showed me part of the east side of town. He's supposed to show me more this weekend."  
"Well, if you aren't busy, I could show you around tonight. I usually have to work, but they let me off the hook. So what do you say?" Ellie looked at Colin to make sure he was serious. There was no doubt in her mind that he was serious. "I'd like that. Thanks." She smiled and looked away. According to Ephrem, the classroom was the second door pass the water fountain. Ellie and Colin walked in silence, while Ephrem and Amy kept their conversation going. They finally reached the lab room, and were greeted by Mrs. Dauphin who introduced herself to Ellie and directed her to a table in the second row. She was going to share the table with someone named Jess. Colin was directly behind her, with Amy on the other side of the room. Ephrem sat in the table in front of Amy. The classroom seemed to fill in quickly. More and more people came up to Ellie to say hi and tell her their names. All of the attention started to overwhelm her.  
"Sorry about all the publicity!" Colin said sincerely. Ellie turned towards him and smiled.  
"Well, I guess it's better than just being the new girl whom nobody talks to."  
"Well, you'll never have to worry about that as long as I am here." There was something in Colin's voice that made a cold chill run down her spine. "Are you cold?" Colin asked.  
"Oh, just a little."  
"Here, take this." Colin offered his jacket. Ellie was about to protest, but Colin must have seen this coming. "I won't take no for an answer." His smile was just so perfect. Ellie smiled and thanked him as she took the jacket. And as if by cue, Mrs. Dauphin started class. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Everwood or the characters from the hit TV show! I only own Ellie (new girl)  
  
"So, how was your conversation with Colin this morning?" Ephrem asked with a raised eyebrow. They were walking down the sidewalk outside of Ellie's new house.  
"Well, if you must know, it was okay. Short but okay. I'm starting to think that you might be right, about Colin."  
"Really? What happened?"  
"Well, he wants to show me Everwood."  
"Okay, one, that's supposed to be my job, and two, is it just going to be you two?"  
"Well, if you want, I could tell him 'No thanks'."  
"No! I didn't mean that. I think it's good because I'm not exactly the best person to show you around a town I barely know myself. I just showed you what I knew. By the way, you never answered my question. Will it just be the two of you?"  
"Yeah, I guess so. Why?"  
"Just wondering."  
"What is it? You are obviously are thinking something."  
"No, I was just wondering, honestly. It just sort of fits into what I was saying this morning. If it was nothing, then Amy would be tagging along, but I doubt she is even going to know about this."  
"I'm not trying to get in to their relationship. That is the last thing I want."  
"I know. Just be careful."  
"I will. I guess I'll see you later. I think your Dad invited us over for dinner, so I'll probably see you in an hour or so."  
"Okay, see you then." Ephrem said as he started for his house as Ellie walked up the front stairs. She turned the handle and stepped inside.  
"Ellie, is that you?" A feminine voice asked from the kitchen.  
"Yes mom! I'm home."  
"How was your first day at school?" Her mother asked her after kissing her daughters forehead.  
"Interesting, but good. I made quite a lot of friends, thanks to Colin and Amy."  
"Is that good?"  
"Well, yeah. I mean, it's not what I expected on my first day, but I guess it's a good thing. I don't have to worry about being accepted."  
"Well, try not to take advantage of that."  
"I won't, Mom. You don't have to worry about that." Ellie was about to turn and go up to her room, when she remembered something. "Oh, mom. What are our plans after dinner at the Browns?"  
"No, not really. Why do you ask? Have you made some plans?"  
"Well, sort of. Colin offered to show me the rest of the town tonight."  
"Oh? I thought that Ephrem was doing that!"  
"Well, he was, but he doesn't really know everything yet, seeing as he's only lived here for about 6 months. Colin knows the whole town, so I figured it would be better. Do you mind?"  
"No, not at all. It's about time Colin asked you out. He has called a lot these past few days!"  
"Mom, he has a girlfriend. Besides, I never said it was a date or anything. What makes you think it is?" Ellie asked curiously.  
"Well, at orientation, you two were together the whole time while Ephrem was with that girl. I thought that maybe you two were beginning to like each other. So when you said that he offered to show you around tonight, I thought it was like a date."  
"I really don't think.... I don't think that..." Ellie trailed off.  
"You don't think what?"  
"Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it. I'm going up to my room. I'll be down in time for dinner." She kissed her mother as she left. Ellie climbed the stairs to the 2nd floor. Her room was the last door on the right. She loved her new home, compared to four bedroom apartment she had just moved out of. Now, she was living in what she thought deserved the term 'castle'. This house not only had 7 bedrooms, but a tower that started from Ellie's bedroom on the second floor, into the 3rd floor and ended 10 feet above the roof. Ellie slid her book bag off and placed it under her desk. She picked up the paper-back book she had started reading yesterday. 'Nothing like a good book.' She thought as she reclined on her bed.  
  
* * * * * 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Everwood or the characters from the hit TV show! I only own Ellie (new girl)  
  
Ellie heard the phone ring, but was so involved in her book, that she ignored it. It was when her mother knocked on her door and told her it was for her, that she put the book down.  
"Thanks Mom!" Ellie called down to her mother as she picked up her phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey. It's Colin."  
"Oh, hi! How are you?"  
"Good, good. You?"  
"I'm good. Just reading a book. Other than that, I'm just waiting."  
"Waiting for what?"  
"Well, I guess I'm just waiting for tonight."  
"Oh. Well, that's sort of why I called."  
"You can't make it?" Ellie questioned.  
"No, just the opposite. I just wanted to know what time you wanted me to pick you up. I'll be free at 7:30. So, if you want, I could pick you up around 7:45 to 8 o'clock."  
"Yeah, that's fine. So I'll see you then."  
"Okay, see ya." Colin hung up. Ellie felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter and float. She didn't understand on how in just 2 weeks time, two people could start to like one another without really knowing them.  
"Ellie, we have twenty minutes until we have to leave."  
"Shit!" Ellie placed the phone back and jumped off her bed. She ran into the bathroom to brush her hair once more. She was down stairs within five minutes after her mother called her.  
"You ready?" Ellie looked up to see her mother coming down the stairs.  
"Yeppers! Are you?"  
"Yep! Let's go."  
  
~ At the Brown's house ~  
  
"So, what's going on tonight?" "With what?" Ellie questioned Ephrem. Mr. Brown and her mom were in the kitchen. Ephrem lead her in to the living room. "About you and Colin tonight. He told Amy about it, but said that it was only because I didn't know where everything was. And it's true I don't, but I don't think it's just for that reason." "I know what you mean, Ephrem, but I seriously doubt that anything will come out of this. Yes, we might see something in each other, but that's all it will be. Trust me." "I'll I'm saying is that you never know. And I do trust you." "Okay kids. Dinner is ready." Andy Brown said from the door.  
  
~ After Dinner ~  
  
"Thank you very much Andy, for a lovely evening." "Thank you for coming. And for helping me out in the kitchen. Dinner would have been a disaster if not for you." "Well, if you need anything else, you know where to find me!" They said goodnight and Ellie, along with her mother, walked the entire fifteen feet to their house. Immediately, Ellie looked at the clock on the fireplace mantel. It was 7:15, which meant that she had less than half an hour to get ready for her and Colin's 'outing'. She ran up to her room to change out of the clothes she had worn to school and, and to the Browns. She wanted to wear something that was nice, but not to desperate looking. She pulled out a black pair of stretch jeans and a dark red blouse. She stood in front of her mirror and thought about what might happen tonight. She stood there and thought about his smile, the dimples that formed when he smiled, the cologne he wore that Ellie had grown to love when he was around. Then it hit her. All these things were as if she had feelings for him. And she did, she realized. Maybe tonight wasn't such a good idea if both he and she were starting to grow closer than they should. "I thought you said this wasn't a date!" Her mother said from the door. Ellie turned to her mother and gave her a glare. "Just pointing out my observations." Her mother was silent for a moment. Then she spoke. "If only your father could see you. You look more like him each day." Her mother's eyes started to tear up. "Mom, he's still here, with us everyday." "I know, but it's not the same." Ellie started to walk up to her mother to comfort her, but stopped midway and grabbed a towel that was draped over a chair. She then proceeded to slip on the night gown over her outfit. "What on earth are you doing?" Her mother asked with confusion. "Well, I can't very well go out with a snotty shirt and tear stains all over it!" Ellie smiled as her mother started to laugh. "I knew that would get a smile out of you." Her mother pulled her into a hug while still laughing. "Take that thing off." She helped her daughter take off the gown and straighten out her hair. "So, how do I look? Is it too desperate looking or like I'm trying to hard?" "Trying to remember that this is not a date, I would have to say that you look like you're trying about as hard as the handsome gentleman that is waiting in our parlor, which makes this look like a date." Ellie's jaw dropped when she mentioned that Colin was waiting in their parlor. "Are you serious? Mom, he's down there waiting?" "Yes, that's why I came up here in the first place. He's a sweet guy." "Yes, he is." "Ellie, I want you to have fun and be home no later than, lets say three o'clock. Okay?" "Can't argue with a curfew like that." "Be careful. Just remember, no matter what you feel for him, he does have a girlfriend." Ellie looked at her mother trying to hide the fact that she was right. Ellie had feelings for Colin. "I just don't want anything bad to happen with your friendship with Amy." Ellie nodded knowing her mother was right. "Well, I'm going back downstairs. Do you want me to tell him that you'll be right down?" "Yes, please." Ellie watched her mother leave the room and descend down the stairs to the room right below her. She heard her mother say something, probably telling him that she will be there soon. She then heard his voice, which triggered the butterflies in her stomach to go haywire. "Calm down. No big deal. Just two friends going out to look at the town." Ellie said aloud, hoping her own voice would help soothe her, which it did. She grabbed a light jacket, put some money in her pocket, just in case and headed out her bed room door.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hey! Finally got the goods up! So tell me what you think and I'll put more up! ( Oh, and the next part will be in Colin's POV! 


	4. Update

Hey everyone! I just wanted to say that I am so sorry for not being able to put up the rest of my story. I don't have the internet on my personal computer so it's hard to try and get it up when the only computer that has internet is shared between 5 different people. But the good news is that I update it everyday and have all the way up to Chapter 8 done! So, it will get put up, just very slowly, so bear with me!  
  
Also, thank you all who have reviewed and emailed me. I really appreciate the feedback! Keep them coming!  
  
Thanks!  
Stefanie 


End file.
